


How I Met Your Slayer

by JohnOConnor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow needs help from her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Slayer

Title: How I Met Your Slayer

Author: John O'Connor

Email: lushcoltrane@yahoo.com

Rating: M

Pairings: Willow/Buffy/Cordelia

Category: Established relationships

Series: None.

Website: http://www.asstr.org/~John_OConnor/

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and its characters are the property of  
Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This story is for entertainment purposes only and  
no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original  
characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Summary: Willow needs help from her friends.

 

April 2, 2007 10:30 AM

“Buffy, I need your help. And it’s…” Willow faltered as she regarded her best friend.

“What, Will?”

“Well, it’s about Cordelia.”

“What is it? Is she okay?” Buffy asked anxiously.

“Well, she asked me not to tell you this but since she became part-demon…”

* * * * *

April 2, 2007 1:00 PM

“Cordelia, I need your help,” Willow asked the tall brunette.

“Yeah? What…”

“It’s about Buffy. Since she’s become the super-Slayer…”

* * * * *

April 2, 10:45 AM

“Okay Willow. When?”

“The sooner the better. Tonight? Around 10:30?”

“I’ll be ready.”

“Oh, and Buffy? Don’t say anything to Cordelia?”

“Sure, Will.”

* * * * *

April 2, 1:20 PM

“Anything for Buffy, Willow. You know that.”

“Great. And Cordy?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t say anything to Buffy about why…”

“I got it. Slayer pride and all that.”

“Thanks Cordelia.”

* * * * * 

The previous few years had been relatively quiet as their lives had gone. Buffy took Dawn to England for a short while to get away from all things Hellmouth-ish. Willow and Kennedy had gone along. They went to help Giles set up a new Watchers Council – so desperately needed in the wake of all the newly empowered slayers around the world. Buffy and Dawn got sucked into the project as well.

The Council had to create a whole new set of rules, given the fact that there were now at least eighteen hundred slayers around the world. More watchers/trainers were needed. But now, fortunately, the slayers could work in teams and cover each other.

While this was going on, two of the new slayers were sent out to pose as Buffy. This was to confuse the enemies of the slayers and the Council as much as possible. And those enemies were even more numerous since rumors started to circulate that terrorist acts caused the destruction of Sunnydale. 

Unfortunately, of the decoys, one didn’t make it. The other was still in Rome partying more than slaying but keeping a high profile and taking the focus away from the ‘real’ Slayer.

And Buffy still took missions, leading the Alpha Squad of slayers as the need arose. Initially operating out of a castle overlooking the legendary Loch Ness, the team took on many vamp and demon-related problems in the UK and western Europe.

Eventually, a nominal balance was restored between light and dark when the Cleveland hellmouth increased in power. This led to a move back to the States for the Slayer. She took a majority of her squad but left some core slayers in Scotland to form the nexus of the new team.

Buffy returned to England as much as she could to see Dawn and check in with her friends at the Watcher’s Council as well as visits to the Slayer Keep near Loch Ness. But the majority of her time was taken with Alpha Squad relocated in Cleveland.

After a year, Dawn and Willow returned to the States to help Buffy in Cleveland. Xander remained in the UK to oversee the whole slayer operation – acting as the Watcher Council’s electronic eye. Kennedy headed out to find other slayers and begin to help train them. That was the end of any relationship for the witch and the new slayer though. 

They did try to revive their earlier passion when Willow, also out scouting for slayers at one point, and Kennedy were both in South America. They got together in Rio and stayed together until Sao Paulo when they finally acknowledged that, while the sex was incredible, the love wasn’t there.

Willow returned to England for a short time and Kennedy went back to America to take over Buffy’s spot as the leader of Alpha Squad when the former cheerleader/super slayer decided she could go into semi-retirement.

In the meantime, Cordelia had spawned a demon goddess and lapsed into a coma. For almost a year, she was a heartbeat and a breath away from the Great Beyond. Then, as a reward for her earlier valor, The Powers allowed her to wake up and resume her life.

About this time, Buffy brought Dawn back to California. While Dawn loved Europe, she missed American food and culture. Dawn applied to and was accepted at UCLA. The Summers girls rented a small, two-bedroom apartment in Westwood so Dawn could easily walk to her classes.

Buffy began to hang out at the Hyperion and even at Wolfram and Hart. While she still loved Angel, her own deaths, the loss of her mother, the destruction of Sunnydale and her affair with Spike had finally irrevocably sealed the fate of their once passionate relationship. They were more like a much, much older brother and a lethal kid sister than anything else.

When Cordy had revived, she became Angel’s right-hand at the law firm and they had a brief, though slightly less passionate, fling. Buffy chose to ignore that as much as she could. Truth be told, she was happy for Angel as well as relieved that, even with a passionate, beautiful lover like Cordelia, he never experienced true happiness again. That way led to madness and death.

Slayer-Prime, as Xander liked to call her, decided to go back to school. Fortunately, thanks to the miracle of computers and networks, her credits from UC Sunnydale survived the destruction of the town and allowed her to bypass retaking pre-req classes and go right into her new major – psychology.

When she wasn’t studying or helping Dawn with her studies, she’d help Angel and his crew out with whatever problems arose. And she became aware of Angel’s interest in a client even before Cordy did.

When the Apocalypse came to LA – again – Buffy was there helping the good guys out. Willow, who was visiting from England, lent her magick to the fight and the Apocalypse was delayed once more with only a minimum of loss to the crew. The Slayer and Cordy ended up literally fighting back-to-back in the worst of it.

Afterwards, they helped nurse their survivors and each other. Fortunately, the worst of the damage was Wesley losing his hand and Gunn gaining a permanent limp. Connor, Illyria and the rest came through unscathed.

Connor returned to the home the Powers had created for him but he was never more than a phone call away if he was needed. Wesley returned to England to help with the new council and Gunn decided to take a break and left LA for an unspecified length of time. To make up for the loss of manpower, Angel would occasionally call on Kate Lockley, now a private detective who specialized in unusual cases.

Cordy and Angel agreed that they weren’t meant to be lovers but remained friends. Nina, a lovely girl with lycanthropic issues, became Angel’s new…friend.

Buffy was there to lend a shoulder to cry on for Cordelia. Cordy didn’t really cry much but the two became even closer. The oddity of this was not lost on those who knew them and their relationship in Sunnydale.

When school let out after the spring term, Buffy found herself spending more and more time with Cordelia. They went clubbing, shopping or just hanging out together. Though neither mentioned it, they most enjoyed the beach. And, secretly, the application of lotion to the exposed flesh. 

They even tried double-dating a couple of times. None of these, or many other dates, led to second dates and there were no third dates 

Buffy was most impressed with the changes in her former semi-nemesis. 

Soon, she found she didn’t want to spend time with anyone else. Finally, sucking up her courage, she asked Cordy out on a date – a real date. To her surprise and delight, Cordy said yes.

To no one’s surprise - considering how close they’d become - the Slayer and the Seer soon became lovers. Shortly after that, Cordy moved in with Buffy and Dawn. Soon after that, the three of them got a small bungalow in Venice along one of the old canals and near the beach. Buffy and Cordy settled into a state of semi-domestic bliss. It was a state of happiness neither of them had in their lives for far too long.

Around that time, Willow admitted she missed the US too and returned. The place in Venice was big enough for her to take the third bedroom with out it seeming crowded. No one seemed to notice how she gazed at both of her former classmates when they weren’t looking.

After that first year in Venice, Dawn graduated and wanted to move up to Monterey to be with her old friend and long-distance lover, Kit. Surprised by the revelation but happy for her sister, Buffy let her go with two conditions. First, she had to be able to support herself. (She did when Kit and Dawn opened a coffee shop/café/used book store near the old Cannery Row tourist area.) Second, she had to come back to visit often. (They did.)

On one of those visits, Dawn took her sister aside and helped her see what was right in front of her. The Key then did the same with her de facto sister-in-law. Shortly after that visit, a giant bed was ordered for the master bedroom and the bungalow gained a new guest room.

* * * * *

April 2, 2007, 10:30 PM

Willow nodded a welcome when Cordelia and Buffy came into the living room of the bungalow. She had already moved several pieces of furniture and arrayed dozens of candles around the room. 

On the hardwood floor, there was a nearly perfect triangle on the floor made of masking tape in the center of the room. It was four feet along each side. In the center was a small brazier, much like the kind used for appetizers at their favorite Chinese restaurant, the Far East Café in Little Tokyo.

All three women were in dark, floor-length robes and nothing else – per Willow’s instructions. When they found two in their room, Buffy wondered where Willow had found monk’s robes that were so soft. Cordy, who was more versed in LA as it had become recently, didn’t give it a thought.

“Thanks for coming,” Willow said. “I’m glad you followed my instructions. It’ll make it easier.”

What Willow didn’t know was that the two lovers, who had no secrets from each other, had discussed the upcoming ritual.

* * * * *

April 2, 5:30 PM

“So what’s her deal?” Cordy asked after comparing notes with Buffy. 

“I’m not sure. But knowing Willow…” Buffy let the statement dangle.

”Has she gone all Dark-Sidey on us?”

Buffy shook her head, “Nah. Unlike your evilness, anyone can see when Willow goes dark.”

“My evilness? Wait just a minute, girlie!”

Buffy smiled broadly and kissed her lover on the nose. “I’m kidding, babe.”

With a forced scowl, Cordy replied, “So, the question remains. What’s Willow up to? Naked under our robes? Not that I mind being naked with you two but I don’t know if I can concentrate.” 

Buffy looked blank for a moment. Cordy heaved a big, fake sigh, “Because I’ll be thinking about all the nakedy goodness under the robes?”

A big grin lit up Buffy’s face, “Oh! Oh yeah.”

“Jeez, dense much? How blonde are you anyway?”

Buffy chuckled, “You should know…”

“Alright. Before we get sidetracked and miss dinner…again…what is our little witch up too?”

Buffy cocked an eyebrow as she gazed at Cordy’s voluptuous body. “I think I know…”

* * * * *

April 2, 10:31 PM

“Okay. Where do you want us Will?” Buffy asked.

“Um…see the triangle? Stand on the point next to you. You too Cordelia.”

The three robed young women stood at the corners of the triangle.

* * * * *

Willow chanted as incense began to smolder in the small brazier in the center of the triangle. She started to sway in time to the chanting as the incense grew and the room became more and more smoky. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her head was thrown back, letting her long, auburn hair flow down her behind her, gleaming in the candlelight.

Both the slayer and the seer found their eyes glued to the up thrust breasts hidden by Willow’s robe. They rose and fell with her breathing and chanting which both women found highly erotic.

Suddenly they all felt a rush – a heightening of sensual feelings. The robes’ belts came undone and the robes fell to their feet all without the wearers doing anything.

The dim lights highlighted three pairs of firm, round breasts and glistened off the trim patches of fur between the three women’s legs.

While they had planned to do something like this, Buffy and Cordy found themselves being propelled to Willow and pulling the red-headed witch into their embrace. Buffy placed her hand on Willow’s cheek and brought their lips together. Then she moved her friend’s face to Cordy and they shared another kiss. Back to Buffy and the kiss grew in intensity as tongues came into play. Then Cordy’s tongue began a sensuous duel with Willow’s as Buffy watched with excited interest.

The three shared deep, loving kisses for an eternity before Willow broke that personal spell. She flayed her hand and the brazier slid across the floor, out of the triangle. The coals quickly dwindled to nothing as the three women knelt facing each other within the triangle. 

Hands reached out and caressed faces, breasts, nether lips, thighs, asses - any erogenous zone in reach. 

Almost instinctively, the three arranged themselves into a rough triangle, each with her face near a lover’s core. Willow initiated the next phase as she getting parted Buffy’s labia and began to tongue her best friend and lover, her tongue covering wonderfully familiar territory that she knew she’d never tire of tasting.

Practically as one, Buffy pressed her mouth to Cordelia’s wet core as Cordy began to tongue Willow’s mound. Buffy tasting the woman she had secretly desired for all those years before the lovers-partners all came to a mutually loving, satisfying arrangement, and Cordelia always trying to right all the wrongs she had inflicted on her red-haired love.

Tongues began to dive deep within each woman as fingers gently massaged the flesh around their clits. All three had love juices flowing and all three delighted in drinking their woman’s essence. 

One orgasm coursed through the trio as a wave. It started in Buffy’s core flowing into Cordelia then to Willow. Slowing for the cascade of pleasure, no one actually stopped loving their partner as the first ecstatic flood poured through them.

Soon, a second, stronger climax flowed through the three. This caused longer pauses in their mutual pleasuring as they each savored the pleasure they had received. But they each quickly resumed their delicious labor.

* * * * *

April 2, 2007, Midnight

As the three women made love, etheric tendrils of energy began to flow up from their bodies. In a daisy-chain of love, the energy began to flow together forming a three-sided pyramid. The apexes at the base were each located over the juncture of a writhing pair of lovers.

The energy brightened, unseen by the women as they neared another mutual orgasm. The power joined in the center of the glowing pyramid as a blinding pinprick of light.

As each woman felt her body build up for her climax, she increased her oral pleasure of the girl whose legs her head was between. Now clits were being suckled as fingers delved deep into wet hear. Each was trying hard to cause her partner to climax first – such was the giving nature of the Slayer, the Seer and the Sorcerer.

Willow was actually the first to cum. She felt her body seemingly explode as intense pleasure flooded her. This caused her to press her face deeper into Buffy who then had her own lustful detonation. In turn, she pressed deeper into Cordelia who came loudly, her screams muffled by Willow’s throbbing pussy.

These orgasms came within nanoseconds of each other and were the trigger for the pyramid to release its power. With a soundless, nova-bright flash, the power in the center broke up and flowed back into the three lovers. 

* * * * *

April 2, 2007, Midnight

The small house on the Venice canal did not contain all the force unleashed by the three lovers. Magick wielders, as well as observers the world over, felt the force of love and eroticism that flowed from the trio. 

In particular, three sisters in San Francisco smiled as they alone realized what happened with their dear friends in the southland.

* * * * *

December 2, 2007 

The three lovers were so very pregnant by this point that all they wanted was the blessed events to be over. Cordelia was especially exasperated since she found herself wearing off-the-rack maternity clothes – designer versions were far too expensive for the little family unit.

In the mid-afternoon, Buffy felt her first pangs. Within seconds, so did Willow and Cordelia. Dawn, who had come into town to help when the day neared, managed to maintain calm as she drove them to the hospital.

Within an hour of their first contractions, Buffy gave birth to a beautiful little girl she had with Cordelia. Cordelia had she and Willow’s baby girl. And, of course, Willow had a little girl she had conceived with Buffy.

Their labors were the easiest the maternity ward personnel had ever seen.

* * * * *

February 14, 2008 

Dawn had stayed for the first month to enjoy her nieces. As the second month rolled around, Kit came down to see her ‘nieces’ and the two stuck around for several weeks. This gave the three new mothers a chance to have a very special Valentine’s Day.

And a very, very special night. 

* * * * *

November 14, 2008 

As a result of the love-making of the previous Valentine’s Day, Willow had another little girl. This was the truly unique melding of the finest of the three lovers & mothers. And she was the jewel of her mothers’ eyes.

* * * * * 

May 15, 2025

“And that, girls, is how I met your mothers,” Willow concluded. She smiled at her four beautiful daughters.

“Huh?” Dawn Summers-Rosenberg said. She was named for one mother’s sister and looked very much like said aunt but with Willow’s dark red hair. She was also the first girl born with both slayer powers and an affinity for magick.

“Yeah, we had to sit through all that and you still never answered all our questions about you and Momma-Buffy and Momma-Cordy,” Joyce Summers-Chase argued. She was a perfect Buffy and Cordelia in one. Even down to her slayer capabilities and her ability for prophecy

“Uh-huh. You never said a thing about how you met Momma-Cordy,” Lilly Rosenberg-Chase said. She looked like Willow in her youth but with Cordy’s long, dark, curly hair. Sorcerer and seer in one package.

Dawn and Joyce both nodded.

“Yeah, Momma-Will, how’d you meet Momma-Cordy?” Elizabeth Ann Cordelia Willow Rosenberg-Chase-Summers added. She was the most stunning of the three young girls with Cordelia’s classic beauty augmented by Buffy’s sexy cuteness and Willow’s beautiful red hair. She was also the most unique girl in the history of mankind. Besides having three biological mothers (and not a single father), she was a slayer, a seer and a sorcerer.

Willow sighed. She had figured – wrongly as it turned out - if she started with Buffy’s arrival in Sunnydale and ended with the four young women forming a family eight years later, she’d answer all their questions.

Gazing at the special daughters the three special women had been blessed with, Willow sighed. 

“Okay. Well, here’s the beginning of how I met your mother, Cordy,” the mage stated. “It all began at Sunnydale Elementary School. It was 1988 and the first day of first grade. Momma-Cordy and I were in the same class. From the very beginning she was a royal pain in the… Uh… She was… Well…”

Willow sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy.


End file.
